Lily, my one and only
by lost dope
Summary: Inspiriert vom gleichnamigen Tile der Smashing Pumpkins. Ein nächtlicher Besuchsversuch eines verliebten Teenie-James Potter


Wieder mal so ein Teil, das innerhalb einer halben Stunde entstanden ist. Die komplette Fic   
  
ist "inspiriert" (geklaut wäre das passendere Wort) von "Lily my one and only" von den   
  
Smashing Pumpkins (das Lied eignet sich hervorragend, zum Abwasch oder zur sonstigen   
  
Untermalung von haushaltlichen Tätigkeiten). Ich glaub, das Ding ist ziemlich albern, aber   
  
wen stört´s. James und Lily gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling (mal wieder...) obwohl   
  
ich im Falle von den beiden auch gar nich versessen darauf bin. Eigentlich mag ich keinen   
  
von beiden besonders gerne, weiß der Teufel warum ich was über die beiden schreibe und   
  
nicht endlich die Schnauze halte, damit der geneigte Leser seines Amtes walten kann.   
  
Lily, my one and only  
  
Es war pervers, es zu sagen, aber die Ferien machten keinen Spaß. Zumindest nicht ohne Lily.   
  
Der Motor des altersschwachen Busses, in dem James saß, wummerte und dröhnte ohne   
  
Unterlass, aber das störte den Jungen, der aus dem Fenster in die Dämmerung schaute, nicht   
  
weiter. In Gedanken war er sowieso etwa 20 Minuten in der Zukunft bei dem Rotschopf mit   
  
den schönen grünen Augen.  
  
"Lily, ich komme!", murmelte James grinsend, allerdings wohl etwas zu laut, da ihn die alte   
  
Dame neben ihm nun etwas komisch ansah. Aber auch das störte den verliebten Teenie nicht,   
  
er merkte es noch nicht einmal wirklich. Verliebte Tennies scheinen dies bezüglich fast nie   
  
etwas zu merken.  
  
Es war ca. zehn Uhr abends, als James aus dem Bus stieg und sich in der Halbdunkelheit   
  
umsah. Muggelbusse. Er war vorher erst einmal mit einem gefahren. Obwohl es auch kein so   
  
großer Unterschied war. Eigentlich fand er es ganz angenehm, im Vergleich zum Knight Bus,   
  
nicht wie eine besengte Sau durch die Gegend zu brettern. Weniger nervenaufreibend.   
  
Obwohl...  
  
Coldman Street. James hatte noch nie Lily besucht und hatte keine Ahnung, wo er ihre Straße   
  
finden sollte. Etwas verloren stand er an einer Kreuzung und schaute sich um.  
  
"Ach, egal. Alles ist besser, als hier einfach dumm rum stehen zu bleiben.", grinste James und   
  
marschierte einfach schnurstracks geradeaus.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er die Coldman Street immer noch nicht gefunden und langsam   
  
hatte er James keine Lust mehr. Das nächste mal würde er Lily zu einer früheren Tageszeit   
  
überraschen kommen müssen. Da waren wenigstens Leute unterwegs, die er hätte fragen   
  
können. Moment... war das da vorne.  
  
Ein älterer Herr mit einem ziemlich riesigen Schäferhund an er Leine tauchte einige Meter vor   
  
James auf der Straße auf. Irgendwie komisch. James war eigentlich daran gewöhnt, dass um   
  
diese Uhrzeit in Muggelgegenden höchstens noch besoffene Muggelteenies unterwegs waren.   
  
Ach, aber wer war er, dass es ihn kümmerte.  
  
"Entschuldigung, Sir?"  
  
Jetzt durfte James eine halbe Stunde lang in die entgegengesetzte Richtung laufen. Na toll.   
  
Das nächste Mal informierte er sich besser vorher. Aber wie das so bei verliebten Teenies ist,   
  
waren seine Gedanken bald wieder bei seiner Angebeteten und seine Füße trugen ihn von   
  
ganz allein.  
  
Und da erblickte er schließlich das Schild. Coldman Street. Endlich am Ziel. Immernoch mit   
  
einem Grinsen von Ohr zu Ohr rannte er in die Straße auf der Suche nach Nummer 38. Es war   
  
ganz am Ende der Straße und James war ziemlich aus der Puste als er endlich vor dem   
  
Zweifamilienhaus, in dem Lily wohnte, stehen blieb.  
  
Suchend versuchte er etwas auszumachen, woran zu erkennen war, dass Lily in diesem   
  
Zimmer war. Klingeln konnte er nicht. a) war es dazu viel zu spät und b) waren Lilys Eltern   
  
nicht gerade gut auf Zauberer zu sprechen, insofern er seine Herzallerliebtste richtig   
  
verstanden hatte. Obwohl er ja zugeben musste, dass er gepflegt normal für   
  
Muggelverhältnisse aussah. Er hatte sich extra für sie heute in Muggelkleidung auf die Straße   
  
begeben.  
  
Und dann sah er etwas. Rote Locken, die für einen kurzen Moment am Fenster rechts oben zu   
  
sehen waren.  
  
"Lily...", flüsterte der chronisch Verliebte. Jetzt musste er nur noch auf sich aufmerksam   
  
machen. Ein Stein. Irgendwo. Nur ein ganz klitzekleiner Stein, denn er gegen das Fenster   
  
werfen konnte. Aaaaaaargh, Mist! Ein Königreich für einen Zauberstab, den er in den Ferien   
  
benutzen durfte! Die Penner vom Ministerium sollten sich nicht so anstellen. Als ob ein   
  
Haufen kleiner Schüler soviel Unruhe stiften konnte. Schließlich fand James etwas, dass er   
  
werfen konnte. Es war zwar kein Stein, aber dafür ein Penny, den er in seiner Jeans gefunden   
  
hatte und der ging genauso gut.  
  
"Ping!", es gab ein schrilles lautes Geräusch, als das Metall auf auf das Glas im ersten Stock   
  
traf. Erwartungsvoll wartete James, dass das Fenster aufging. Und wartete. Und wartete.  
  
War Lily taub, oder was? Es schien fast so, aber die Nachbarn im ersten Stock schienen   
  
keineswegs Probleme mit ihrem Gehör zu haben, auf jeden kam gerade bei ihnen Leben in die   
  
Bude, in Form von lautem Gemurmel und irgendwer starrte ungehalten aus dem Fenster. Aber   
  
James war, wie schon gesagt, viel zu sehr mit Verliebtsein beschäftigt, als dass er davon Notiz   
  
genommen hätte.  
  
Okay, zweiter Versuch. Hatte er noch irgendetwas in der Tasche? Nein. Nein, zumindest   
  
nichts, dass er gegen Lilys Fenster wefen wollte. Okay, keine Panik. Plan B.  
  
Bäume klettern war eigentlich niemals so James Ding gewesen, er war daran gewöhnt, zu   
  
fliegen. Aber er war ja ein sportlicher junger Mann und irgendwie kriegte er mit Hilfe seiner   
  
unsterblichen Liebe zu Lily auch das hin. Obwohl... es war eine Sache, einen Baum   
  
hochzukrackseln und eine andere, sich auf einem verdammte dünnen schmalen Ast zu halten   
  
und gleichzeitig gegen ein ein Meter entferntes Fenster zu klopfen. Das Klopfen schaffte er   
  
noch, das Auf-Dem-Baum-Halten nicht. Und Blumenbeete konnte ganz schön weh tun. Zum   
  
Glück hatte es James noch irgendwie beschafft, sich im Flug auf den Rücken zu drehen, sonst   
  
hätte womöglich noch sein schönes Gesicht Schaden genommen.  
  
James hatte es nicht gemerkt, aber der Himmel war unbewölkt und nun blickte er in ein Meer   
  
von Sternen. Und dann hörte er ein Quietschen, ein Fenster ging auf und Lilys Gesicht fügte   
  
sich dem Sternenhimmel hinzu, die erstaunt aus dem ersten Stock auf ihn herunterschaute. Sie   
  
war noch schöner, wenn sie ihre Haare offen trug.  
  
"James?", mein Gott, er hätte ewig im Beet von Lilys Nachbarn liegen und Lilys Gesicht und   
  
den Sternenhimmel betrachten können.  
  
Wieder überzog ein verliebtes Grinsen sein Gesicht, als sich eine andere Stimme in die   
  
Szenerie einschaltete.  
  
"Sir?", James blickte in das sonnenbebrillte strenge Gesicht eines Officers, der streng auf ihn   
  
herunterblickte, "Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie hier wohnen, oder?"  
  
"Nein...", säuselte James und schielte am Polizisten vorbei zu Lily. Dass sie die Augen   
  
verdrehte und sich an den Kopf fasste, registrierte er zwar, aber sein Gehirn hatte sich   
  
inzwischen komplett in rosa Schmusewolle verwandelt, als dass er hätte bemerken können,   
  
dass er der Grund dafür war.  
  
"Nun, Sir. Die Nachbarn haben sich beschwert. Ich fürchte, ich muss sie wegen nächtlicher   
  
Ruhestörung mitnehmen."  
  
Er merkte, wie jemand seine Hand packte, ihn auf die Füße zerrte und vom Haus   
  
wegschleifte.   
  
"Wir sehen uns, Lily!", schrie James noch einmal in Richtung Fenster, bevor er von dem   
  
netten Polizisten ins Auto verfrachtet wurde.  
  
Oh Lily, I know you love me  
  
Cause as they´re dragin  
  
me away  
  
I swear I saw her raise   
  
her hand and wave [goodbye]  
  
Ende ^.^  
  
Bitte schreibt Reviews, auch wenn ihr es unerträglich schlecht fandet. 


End file.
